


Number One

by anonlymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: Jace and Izzy are on opposite ends of the room, have a battle that consists only of glaring and hand gestures that aren't appropriate for the workplace. Alec feels lucky to be working with his siblings, except on occasions like this. And by ‘this’ he means the all-out prank war his week has become.





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

Jace and Izzy are on opposite ends of the room, have a battle that consists only of glaring and hand gestures that are definitely not appropriate for the workplace. Alec feels lucky to be working with his siblings, except on occasions like this. And by ‘this’ he means the all-out prank war his week has become. 

Alec is one of the youngest precinct captains in NYPD history, and he’s overcome a myriad of obstacles at every step to get there. Jace and Izzy, too, have proven over and over how capable they are. Jace may lack maturity and ties, but no one can deny he’s a star detective. And Isabelle is dangerous to underestimate – ruthless when a situation calls for it, wickedly smart, and the youngest forensic pathologist the force has ever seen. 

All three of them are successful, respected, high-ranking members of the NYPD, but someone who has seen the things they’ve done this week wouldn't believe that. It started as a simple exercise to steal and hold onto a medallion, but with how competitive all of three of them are, it's escalated into a full-on war. 

Izzy cracked the password to his laptop – maybe his wedding anniversary wasn’t the safest choice but damnit, he’s a sentimental man at heart – and rearranged all the folders, making it impossible to find anything. In return, Alec had hot-glued all her heels to the shoe rack, sicced obnoxious Simon from IT on Jace, and filled both their motorcycle tanks with water for good measure. 

They deserved it. Alec knows for a fact they left spiders in his office on Tuesday when he had lunch with Magnus, and the only reason he hasn’t killed his siblings for it is because Magnus saw the creatures before Alec and warned him against entering. (They’d left the precinct and spent the rest of the day together, Magnus peppering Alec's face with soothing kisses in between blasphemous statements about how spiders weren’t _that_ dangerous) 

All the pranking had been worth it, though, because Alec currently has the medallion clutched in one hand and a drink in another. He keeps a close eye on Jace as he follows him through the crowd, suddenly grateful for his height. Wading through the Friday night bar rush is a struggle for even him, so he can’t imagine how the vertically challenged like Izzy are faring. He can’t hold back a snort at that thought. If Isabelle heard him, she would kill – 

Something strikes the back of his knees and he falls. His drink ends up spilled all over Jace’s Gucci leather jacket, and the medallion he’s dropped is immediately snatched up. He turns around and sees Isabelle, standing just out of reach and smirking. She gives them a little wave and runs like hell, and over her shoulder she calls, “Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite thing I've ever written, but I hope someone enjoyed it regardless :)


End file.
